2012
A list of real world events in related to the Buffyverse. January *04 — Comic collection Classic #06: "Angels We Have Seen on High" released. *04 — Comic collection Classic #07: "A Stake to the Heart" released. *04 — Comic collection Classic #08: "MacGuffins" released. *11 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #05: Slayer, Interrupted released. *11 — Comic collection Classic #09: "Queen of Hearts" released. *11 — Comic collection Classic #10: "Ring of Fire" released. *11 — Comic collection Classic #11: "Paint the Town Red" released. *11 — Comic collection Classic #12: "The Dust Waltz" released. *25 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #06: Daddy Issues, Part One released. February *01 — Comic collection Classic #13: "Wu-Tang Fang" released. *01 — Comic collection Classic #14: "Halloween" released. *01 — Comic collection Classic #15: "Cold Turkey / Dance with Me" released. *01 — Comic collection Classic #16: "White Christmas" released. *01 — Comic collection Classic #17: "Happy New Year" released. *01 — Comic collection Classic #18: "New Kid on the Block" released. *08 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #06: On Your Own, Part One released. *08 — Comic collection Classic #19: "Food Chain, Part One / Play with Fire" released. *08 — Comic collection Classic #20: "Final Cut, Part Two" released. *08 — Comic collection Classic #21: "The Final Cut" released. *08 — Comic collection Classic #22: "The Latest Craze" released. *15 — Comic collection Classic #23: "Bad Blood" released. *22 — Comic collection Classic #24: "Bad Dog" released. *22 — Comic collection Classic #25: "Hello Moon / Cursed / Dead Love" released. *22 — Comic collection Classic #26: "Stinger / Mall Rats / Who Made Who?" released. *29 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #07: Daddy Issues, Part Two released. *29 — Comic collection Classic #27: "The Hollower" released. March *07 — Comic collection Classic #28: "Graduation Day" released. *07 — Comic collection Classic #29: "Haunted" released. *07 — Comic collection Classic #30: "Take Back the Night / Killing Time" released. *14 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #07: On Your Own, Part Two released. *21 — Comic collection Classic #31: "Blood of Carthage" released. *28 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #08: Daddy Issues, Part Three released. *28 — Comic collection Classic #32: "The Heart of a Slayer" released. April *04 — Comic collection Classic #33: "Cemetery of Lost Love" released. *04 — Comic collection Classic #34: "Oz" released. *11 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #08: Apart (of Me), Part One released. *11 — Comic collection Classic #35: "City of Despair" released. *11 — Comic collection Classic #36: "Jonathan: Codename: Comrades" released. *11 — Comic collection Classic #37: "Giles: Beyond the Pale / One Small Promise / Punish Me with Kisses" released. *18 — Comic collection Classic #38: "Past Lives" released. *25 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #09: Daddy Issues, Part Four released. May *02 — Comic collection Classic #39: "Out of the Woodwork" released. *02 — Comic collection Classic #40: "WannaBlessedBe / Demonology Menagerie" released. *05 — Comic story Buffy Season 9 extra: In Space No One Can Hear You Slay released. *09 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #09: Apart (of Me), Part Two released. *09 — Comic collection Classic #41: "False Memories" released. *09 — Comic collection Classic #42: "Night of a Thousand Vampires / Ugly Little Monsters" released. *16 — Comic collection Classic #43: "Chaos Bleeds" released. *23 — Comic collection Classic #44: "Lost and Found / Rock ‘N’ Roll All Night (and Sleep Every Day)" released. *23 — Comic collection Classic #45: "Willow & Tara Wilderness" released. *30 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #10: Women of a Certain Age released. *30 — Comic collection Buffy Season 8 volume 1: Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 1 released. *30 — Comic collection Classic #46: "The Death of Buffy" released. June *06 — Comic collection Classic #47: "Reunion" released. *06 — Comic collection Classic #48: "Withdrawal" released. *13 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #10: Apart (of Me), Part Three released. *13 — Comic collection Classic #49: "Note from the Underground" released. *20 — Comic collection Angel & Faith volume 1: Live Through This released. *27 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #11: Family Reunion, Part One released. July *04 — Comic collection Buffy Season 9 volume 1: Freefall released. *10 — Coffee table book The Covers released. *11 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #11: Guarded, Part One released. *18 — Comic collection Spike complete: Spike: The Complete Series released. *25 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #12: Family Reunion, Part Two released. August *08 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #12: Guarded, Part Two released. *22 — Comic issue Spike: A Dark Place #01: A Dark Place, Part One released, marking the debut of the miniseries. *29 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #13: Family Reunion, Part Three released. September *12 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #13: Guarded, Part Three released. *12 — Comic collection Buffy Season 8 volume 2: Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 2 released. *19 — Comic issued Spike: A Dark Place #02: A Dark Place, Part Two released. *26 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #14: Family Reunion, Part Four released. October *10 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #14: Billy the Vampire Slayer, Part One released. *24 — Comic issue Spike: A Dark Place #03: A Dark Place, Part Three released. *31 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #15: The Hero of His Own Story released. November *07 — Comic issue Willow: Wonderland #01: Wonderland, Part One released, marking the debut of the miniseries. *14 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #15: Billy the Vampire Slayer, Part Two released. *21 — Comic issue Spike: A Dark Place #04: A Dark Place, Part Four released. *21 — Comic collection Angel & Faith volume 2: Daddy Issues released. *28 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #16: Death and Consequences, Part One released. December *05 — Comic issue Willow: Wonderland #02: Wonderland, Part Two released. *05 — Comic collection Buffy Season 9 volume 2: On Your Own released. *11 — Reference book Buffy: The Making of a Slayer released. *12 — Comic issue Buffy Season 9 #16: Welcome to the Team, Part One released. *12 — Comic collection Buffy Season 8 volume 3: Season 8 Library Edition, Volume 3 released. *19 — Comic issue Angel & Faith #17: Death and Consequences, Part Two released. ---- nl:2012 Category:Chronology (real world)